Deal
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Draco Malfoy a besoin d'Harry Potter afin d'aider sa famille qui se fait injustement dépouiller par le Ministère. En échange Potter aura son corps autant qu'il le désire... mais cette situation est-elle vraiment si mauvaise que ça? Drarry, un deal, une moto, DES GANTS EN CUIR , du "sport". ENJOY!
1. Ou comment avoir la pire meilleure idée

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE !**

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE Drarry POUR CETTE FIC ! Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, familiale, etc !**

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution…**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

* * *

**Place à la lecture maintenant ! )**

**Titre : **Deal.

**Chapitre : **Ou comment avoir la pire meilleure idée.

**Couple : **Drarry (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action^^

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy a besoin d'Harry Potter afin d'aider sa famille. En échange Potter aura son corps autant qu'il le désire... mais cette situation est-elle vraiment si mauvaise que ça? Drarry, un deal, une moto( hein?), du "sport". ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : Bestial Harry Potter et Sexy Draco Malfoy ne m'appartiennent _toujours_ pas, malheureusement…Faudrait p't'être remédier à ça d'ailleurs fufufufu xD

**Warnings :**pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très **_très_** prochainement...

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Draco Malfoy était furieux.

Non, c'était un bien trop grand euphémisme.

Il était _fou de rage_.

Les mains tremblantes sous la colère qui lui brulait les veines il déchira haineusement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Comment ont-ils osé ?

Déchirement diagonal.

-Ces espèces de…

Déchirement horizontal.

-…pourritures du Ministère ! Je vais les…

Déchirement vertical.

-…dépecer, les annihiler, leur…

Déchiquètement total des pauvres restes de la missive.

-…faire voir quelles genre de tortures on apprend quand on a été Mangemort !

Tremblant d'indignation Draco se dirigea d'un pas raide vers son minibar où il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il ne s'embêta pas d'un verre, après tout il n'y avait personne à impressionner dans son propre appartement. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide brûlant qui coulait dans son oesophage lui apaiser les nerfs.

Il jeta un regard haineux au cadavre de la lettre officielle du Ministère qu'il venait de détruire. C'était un avis de saisissement des fonds Malfoy et de leur Manoir familial. Les doigts autour de la bouteille se resserrèrent jusqu'à devenir anormalement blanc. Sous prétexte que son père, Lucius Malfoy, était un Mangemort reconnu et condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, le Ministère trouvait « tout à fait légitime » que tous leurs biens, tout leur argent à Gringots ainsi que le Manoir Malfoy et les propriétés secondaires (dont son propre appartement) reviennent à ces engraissés du Ministère comme « dédommagement des affaires illicites du patriarche Malfoy à l'encontre du Monde Sorcier ».

-Foutaise. Cracha Draco.

Il savait pertinemment que ce que ces abrutis voulaient c'est garder l'immense fortune que les biens Malfoy leur procureraient et se les mettre « en toute justice » au fond des poches afin de couler des jours heureux pour les cinquante prochaines générations.

Cette idée relança l'ire du jeune Malfoy qui balança la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait encore dans les mains à l 'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit aigue du verre qui éclate et le glouglou du liquide qui se répand sur sa moquette hors de prix grisa étrangement Draco. Avec un sourire un peu fou il se saisit d'une coupe de fruit en cristal qui avait le malheur d'être trop prêt d'un Malfoy en colère et la fit aussi voler au travers de son salon. Il frissonna quand le cristal éclata contre le mur. Bizarrement Draco avait toujours aimé balancer des choses quand il était énervé. Ça le défoulait. Et puis Blaise disait que c'était mieux de lancer des objets plutôt que des personnes. Draco n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les deux faisaient des bruits fascinants quand ils rentraient en collision brutale avec une surface dure. Il se tourna et son regard se posa sur un vase Ming que sa Grande Tante Medusia lui avait offert pour son précédent anniversaire. Il avait toujours eu horreur de cette mocheté, bien qu'il devait coûter les yeux de la tête. Il laissa un sourire mauvais déformé son beau visage et s'approcha de sa futur victime.

-Draco !

Irrité d'être ainsi stoppé dans son élan meurtrier le blond grogna à l'encontre de la voix familière.

-Dégage Blaise, je suis occupé ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir m'importuner. Reviens dans dix ans.

Blaise Zabini, fraichement sorti de la cheminée qui l'avait transportée, s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec insouciance en secouant un journal.

-Non mais Draco, attends ! Tu ne devineras jamais…C'est un truc de fou ! Regarde la couverture de la Gazette du Sor... Woupla !

In extremis, Blaise se baissa une seconde avant qu'un vase ne vienne s'exploser sur sa tête.

-Putain Draco, ça va pas ? Heureusement que j'ai des reflexes avec toutes les fois où tu me balances des…

Une mini-statuette égyptienne le rata d'un centimètre.

-DRACO !

Ce dernier se saisit d'une lampe et l'envoya vers celui qui osait le déranger.

-QUOI ? Je t'ai dit de dégager Blaise ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes ragots de femmes au foyer frustrées !

Blaise se redressa, un air outré ornant son beau visage métis.

-Je ne te permets pas la blondasse ! Sache que mes « ragots » sont toujours fiables à cent pour cent, pas comme les potins de ces mégères ! Non mais…

Blaise se jeta à terre quand une chaise vint voler dans son champ de vision. Peut-être que sortir de son abri improvisé derrière la table n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de la journée. Draco savait atrocement bien visé quand il était en colère.

-Cette bande de bouffons en tutu officiel! Fulmina Draco, toujours en envoyant tout ce qui lui passait par la main s'écraser contre les murs de son appartement londonien.

-Ils osent saisir MON Manoir, MA maison, MA fortune, tout ce qui appartient à MA famille ! Je vais les… les **dépecer vivants **!

Blaise grimaça. Connaissant Draco cette menace risquait pas de ne pas rester en l'air si les agents du Ministère s'en prenaient vraiment à ce qui restait de la fierté Malfoy. C'est que c'est susceptibles ces p'tites bêtes là.

Le métis connaissait la situation actuelle de son ami, bien évidemment. Vu qu'il travaillait au Ministère comme Avocamage* il était toujours dans les premiers au courant de tout ce qui se passait d'important dans le monde magique. C'était fondamental s'il voulait défendre parfaitement ses clients à La Cour Magique ou devant le Magenmagot. Toujours bien en sécurité sous sa solide et _lourde _table en ébène il tenta d'atteindre la partie encore « raisonnable » du cerveau Malfoyen.

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis là Dray. Je cherchais un moyen pour que tu puisses garder tes biens et c'est la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin qui m'a montré la solution ! Regarde !

Blaise agita le journal comme un drapeau blanc au dessus de la table…le reste du corps bien caché. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

-…Ces espèces de ronflaks dégoulinants, bande de larves poilues rampants comme les misérables insectes qu'ils sont…quoi ?

Se stoppant dans sa marche destructrice et sa litanie d'injures colorées, Draco posa ses yeux gris sur le papier qui dépassait de sa table. Il ne pouvait même pas voir la main qui le tenait, probablement en sécurité sous la table ou en tout cas prête à s'échapper au moindre mouvement trop brusque de l'héritier enragé. _Commence à savoir y faire cette saleté_, se dit Draco presque avec amusement.

-Je suis sérieux Draco. Jettes un coup d'œil à ça, c'est la solution à ton problème !

Draco haussa parfaitement un sourcil (oui un seul, capacité innée Malfoyenne) et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Arrivé à la table il vit le journal arrivé tout doucement dans sa direction, mais toujours aucune trace du traumatisé. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Blaise, tu me fais pitié terré là comme un Poufsouffle effrayé. Lève-toi au moins.

Deux yeux apparurent prudemment de derrière la table, semblant évaluer le danger. Devant le visage impassible du maître des lieus, Blaise sembla se décider à sortir de son abri improvisé. Enfin debout il se racla la gorge et se dirigea avec toute la dignité qui lui restait vers un fauteuil renversé par la tornade blonde et le redressa, s'asseyant dessus avec des mouvements mesurés et jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil au dangereux Malfoy. Prêt à fuir en cas de nouvelle tempête comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte.

L'héritier le regarda faire, amusé, et laissa un sourire moqueur orné ses lèvres.

-Si je cris « bouh ! » tu vas t'enfuir en courant en hurlant comme une gonzesse ?

Blaise grogna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Ta gueule. Je suis traumatisé à vie par tes sautes d'humeurs et autres conneries. Je sais pas pourquoi je continue d'être ton ami franchement.

-Excès de masochisme, peut être ? Demanda innocemment Draco. Ou alors tu es secrètement amoureux de moi et tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans voir ma beauté transcendante.

Blaise lui lança un regard blanc.

-Je devrais peut-être consulter dans ce cas.

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un « accio wisky et verre » il se retrouva à se préparer la boisson qui le ferait tenir pendant la prochaine discussion qu'il supposait houleuse.

-Et m'acheter des lunettes aussi si je trouve que ta beauté est « transcendante »…

Un tableau vola dans sa direction et Blaise eut juste le temps de se plier en deux pour éviter d'avoir un troisième oeil au milieu du front. Deux lui suffisaient amplement, merci bien.

- Je plaisantais. Nul n'est plus belle que toi Ma Reine, promesse de ton Beau Miroir.

Draco souffla. Il agita le journal toujours prisonnier de ses mains.

-Et si tu arrêtais de me pourrir le cerveau avec tes références moldus et me disais enfin en quoi ce ramassis d'âneries pourrait m'aider ?

-Lis et tu verras.

Draco se mordit les lèvres mais baissa son regard vers la couverture.

« LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER SORT DU PLACARD ! » s'étendait en grand sur le papier jaunit.

Draco haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Blaise prit le temps de sourire avec suffisance et de boire une gorgée de son précieux liquide avant de faire un signe de tête à Draco, l'invitant à continuer sa lecture.

-Je refuse de lire ce truc.

Blaise soupira. Que son ami pouvait être têtu ! Draco refusait catégoriquement de parler du Golden Boy. Pour lui, avoir une Dette de Vie et de une autre de Baguette étaient des atteintes directes à sa fierté sans bornes de Malfoy, du coup il évitait systématiquement le sujet.

-Fais-moi confiance Dray, il faut absolument que tu lises ça. Je suis certain que tu vas aimer ce que tu vas y trouver !

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil. Draco se demanda sérieusement ce que ça ferait s'il le lui arrachait. Il se dit ensuite que ça abimerait sa parfaite manucure, donc très mauvaise idée. Il prit néanmoins note pour plus tard. Après tout Blaise avait un don pour le mettre à bout et les bonnes vengeances se perdaient dans ce nouveau monde de Bisounours. Draco grimaça. Encore une référence moldu ingéré de force par ce diable déguisé en faux meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose ou alors il allait se réveiller un matin en Weasley : roux, pauvre et amoureux des moldus. Il était déjà pauvre, ruiné en fait, alors il devait faire attention ou il allait plonger en plein cauchemar Weasleyien. Draco eut un haut le cœur et se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il chasse ces affreuses images de sa tête avant de recevoir un traumatisme irréversible.

Il baissa néanmoins les yeux vers l'immondice et commença sa lecture :

« LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER SORT DU PLACARD !

Harry Potter, Vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui, a fait une déclaration des plus choquantes à notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, hier tard dans la soirée.

En effet, notre Sauveur Bien Aimé –Draco renifla avec mépris- a été aperçu sortant d'un pub homosexuel dans un quartier moldus réputé pour ses boites de nuit . Notre Héro était en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme et en pleine séance de pelotage !

Le Survivant, probablement énervé d'être interrompu, serait rentré dans une colère noire, faisant exploser les vitres d'un magasin proche.

Rita Skeeter a déclaré : « Il m'a hurlé dessus et m'a menacé de sa baguette, moi, une journaliste intègre ! Il m'a lancé de fausses accusations comme quoi je l'aurais suivit et espionné afin de me venger d'une vieille histoire pendant la guerre…ce qui est complètement faux ! Je porte plainte dès demain ! Sa conduite est un scandale ! »

Malgré son comportement violent Harry Potter aurait néanmoins déclaré : « Ouais je suis gay ! Une tante, une tapette, un suceur ! ET ALORS ? Foutez-moi la paix bande de charognards ! »

Chères lectrices, ne désespérez pas. Espérons que l' Elu n'ait qu'une folie passagère et qu'il reviendra bientôt dans le droit chemin !

Si le choc est trop grand, une adresse de Service de soutien psychologique est mise à votre disposition ci-dessous. Pas la peine de faire des bêtises mesdames ! »

Draco grogna et jeta le journal à terre.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu m'as dérangé dans mon ménage juste pour me faire lire ces balivernes de groupies en furie?

Blaise lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-T'appelles ça du ménage toi ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir empêché de détruire ton appart', petit ingrat.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, probablement afin de lâcher une réplique acerbe mais Blaise leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-De plus ! Sache que tout ce qui a été écrit dans cet article est la stricte vérité.

Draco ricana.

-Mais oui bien sûr. C'est tout aussi vrai que l'article de la semaine dernière où Potter se serait taper un centaure après avoir acheter une villa en France et épouser la Reine de Suède.

-Potter a épousé la Reine de Suède ? S'interloqua Blaise.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Parfois ses fréquentations laissaient vraiment à désirer.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Haha tu me faisais marcher. Je le savais, évidemment.

Draco haussa un sourcil élégant et renifla.

-Evidemment.

-…Bref.

Blaise toussota et se reprit.

-Par contre l'homosexualité du Vainqueur est véridique mon ami ! Je le tiens de source sûre je connais bien le patron du bar où Potter s'est fait prendre et il m'a certifié que ce n'était pas la première fois que Potter est vu pendu aux bras virils d'individus poilus n'ayant rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des seins ! Quoique je ne puisse rien dire sur certains des clients un peu douteux… mais Potter n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé par ce genre là en tout cas. D'après le profil de ses conquêtes, son genre serait plutôt grand, mince et…blond.

-Alors le Balafré est gay ? Chuchota Draco avec incrédulité, son regard se perdant soudain dans le vide.

Il ne doutait pas des propos de Blaise, il savait parfaitement que ce type se débrouillait toujours pour tout savoir sur tout. Blaise laissa un sourire éclatant égayé ses traits.

- Aussi gay que toi ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Merveilleux…Non, bien sûr que non ! Draco se ressaisit et tourna un visage furibond vers Blaise. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de cette crevette anorexique et ses culs de bouteilles ! Le moins d'interaction j'ai avec lui, le mieux je me porte.

Blaise reprit soudain une expression sérieuse.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Dray. En tant que plus grand géni de tous les temps…

Un verre vola dans sa direction.

-…deuxième plus grand géni de tous les temps –quel égocentrique !- j'ai trouvé la solution à tous tes problèmes !

-T'acheter un cerveau et détruire le Ministère ?

-NON ! Blaise lui lança un regard sévère. Et il va falloir surveiller ces élans de destructions, très cher. Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Le métis laissa un sourire purement Serpentard s'étendre sur son visage.

-Ecoute-moi bien tête d'hippogriffe mal léché, tu vas faire en sorte que Potter utilise son influence et sa notoriété au Ministère pour qu'aucun de tes biens et pas un seul de tes précieux galions ne te soient enlevés !

Satisfait, il rit et avala une gorgé du whisky pur-feu toujours présent dans sa main droite.

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser trois têtes.

-Mais bien sûr. Je vais le voir, la bouche en cœur, et je lui dit de bouger ses fesses et d'aller menacer tout le monde au Ministère afin que mes biens, à moi un Mangemort qu'il a combattu, me soient restitués. C'est clair que ça va marcher. Blaise, combien de bouteilles bois-tu par jour ?

Blaise grogna.

-Enfin Draco tu me fais honte ! Où est passé ton esprit Serpentard ? Je te donne un article qui stipule que le Sauveur est gay et je te dis qu'il aime les blonds ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ?

Draco s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Blaise ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je ... que je _drague_ le _Balafré_ !

Draco porta une main à sa poitrine, rien que l'idée lui donnait le haut le cœur.

-Même si l'avoir dans ma poche me serait très utile, je ne pense pas qu'il tomberait dans le panneau si facilement. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ce gueux me connaît bien, jamais il ne me fera suffisamment confiance.

L'héritier Malfoy grimaça.

-En plus c'est Potter, quoi… _Le Petit Pote_ _Potter _! Impossible de jouer les amoureux transis devant ce têtard rachitique ! Même le grand Moi n'y arriverait pas !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que cette discussion ne serait pas facile. Il se gratta le menton, néanmoins la réaction excessive de son drama queen d'ami le surprenait un peu…

- Tant que ça ? N'as-tu pas toujours eu une sorte de fascination morbide envers lui ?

BAM

Cette fois-ci Blaise n'avait pas vu l'assiette voler dans sa direction. Il se tint le nez en gémissant.

-Non, évidemment pas, où avais-je donc la tête ? Réussit-il à articuler lorsqu'il vit que son « ami » se saisissait du plateau assorti.

-Pas accrochée à ton cerveau de toute évidence. Sourit mielleusement Draco en reposant le plateau et en allant s'asseoir en face du métis, qui avait sortit sa baguette et arrangeait son nez cassé tout en lui lançant des regards noirs.

Regards qu'il ignora avec superbe pendant qu'il se servait un verre d'alcool avec grâce. Après avoir fait tourné le liquide ambré dans son verre il le porta délicatement à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée, croisant ses jambes avec élégance. Draco Malfoy était toujours élégant de toute manière. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, toujours parfait et incroyablement beau sans le moindre petit effort. Il avait la prestance d'un aristocrate, la beauté d'un dieu grecque et un égo aussi surdimensionné que le continent américain. Après tout il était magnifique et il le savait. Tout en finesse et en classe, il n'en n'était pas moins musclé juste comme il le fallait. Hommes et femmes, bien qu'il se contre fiche de ces dernières étant aussi gay que l'on puisse l'être, se jetaient à ses pieds malgré la réputation de sa famille parce que Merlin, cet homme était un vrai Apollon !

Blaise soupira une fois son nez remit en place. Il savait que son idée était la plus efficace, bien que Draco aurait à laisser tomber sa fierté pour un moment. Il fallait juste le convaincre…

- Tu as raison Dray, il ne sera pas dupe. Sauf s'il n'y a tout simplement pas d'entourloupe.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pas d'entourloupe ? C'était possible pour d'anciens Serpentards ? Il n'y avait pas un code-du-parfait-Serpentard ou un truc du genre qui l'interdisait ?

- Que veux-tu dire?

Blaise inspira.

- Je veux dire qu'il va falloir dire la vérité à Potter.

Draco abaissa son verre sous la surprise.

-Blaise, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si, au contraire. Il faut que tu dises à Potter que tous tes biens vont être saisit par le Ministère pour des raisons injustes et discriminatoires et que toi et ta mère allez vous retrouvez sans un sous et à la rue. Rappelles-toi qu'il vous a défendu tous les deux pendant votre procès et que c'est grâce à lui que vous n'avez pas rejoint ton père en prison.

Draco se pinça les lèvres. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Il devait tellement à Potter sa liberté, celle de sa mère, sa baguette qu'il lui avait rendu à la fin de la guerre, et même sa vie. Il lui devait tellement que ça lui donnait le tournis à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Mais quand même, tout lui dire ?

-Ca ne servirait à rien Blaise. Même si je lui racontait tout ça en chialant comme un morveux qui a perdu sa sucette il ne fera rien pour moi. Pourquoi Potter Le Merveilleux le ferait-il après tout ? Il n'y gagnerait rien. Cracha Draco avec amertume.

Blaise se pencha en avant et joint ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Sauf s'il y gagne quelque chose en réalité.

Draco lui lança un regard perçant.

- Et quoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir ! Je n'ai plus d'argent et techniquement plus de maison ! Et de toute manière Le Balafré est riche comme Crésus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais et qu'il pourrait désirer.

Draco se leva, son verre toujours à la main et se mit à faire les cents pas, agité. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas parler de Potter, ça le mettais à chaque fois dans tous ses états sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Si, Draco. Tu as quelque chose à lui offrir.

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers Blaise, un sourcil dubitatif haussé et un ricanement au coin des lèvres.

-Ah oui, et quoi donc ? Eclaire donc ma lanterne, veux-tu Blaise ?

Blaise ferma les yeux et inspira. Il la sentait mal celle-là.

-Toi.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Il va falloir que tu donnes ton corps à Potter en échange de tout ce qui t'est de plus cher.

Le verre glissa des doigts blancs et vint s'écraser au sol, où il se brisa dans un son cristallin qui raisonna longtemps dans le silence ambiant.

* * *

Alors? Je continue ou j'arrête?

Au fait! Je fais un **VOTE**!

Vous préférez un Draco **au dessus** ou **en dessous**? Votez et je ferai le lemon en conséquence! ;) Je l'ai déjà plus ou moins écrit il ne me reste plus qu'à rajouter les noms et changer les attitudes en fonction de _qui_ "mène la danse" ^^


	2. Ou comment se prendre des claques

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et votre participation enthousiaste au vote pour savoir qui sera « au-dessus » et qui sera « en-dessous »! :D Pour le moment voici les résultats :**

**Harry : au dessUs**

**Draco : en dessOUs**

**Merci de continuer à voter et à donner votre opinion jusqu'au 4e chapitre qui laissera place à _l'action_ :P (je fermerai donc les votes dans deux chapitres alors faites vite vite vite si vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire !)**

* * *

**Titre : **Deal.

**Chapitre : **Ou comment se prendre deux grosses claques.

**Couple : **Drarry (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action^^

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy a besoin d'Harry Potter afin d'aider sa famille. En échange Potter aura son corps autant qu'il le désire... mais cette situation est-elle vraiment si mauvaise que ça? Drarry, un deal, une moto( hein?), du "sport". ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling !

**Warnings :** Lemon -2 chapitres ^^

**MERCI À KAGE19 POUR L'IMAGE DRARRY! On l'applaudi! On l'ovationne! :D **

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

C'est un chapitre que j'ai écrit afin de vous laisser **plus de temps pour voter** parce que vous avez l'air de penser que celui qui sera en-dessous sera complètement soumis, mais je voudrais souligner qu'**aucun de mes persos** ne souffrira de sexe douloureux ou humiliant ! C'est un _Romance/Humor,_ pas un _Angst ou un Drama_ ! Mes deux protagonistes sont des hommes beaux et fiers, j'ai donc introduit la personnalité d'Harry dans ce chapitre pour savoir si vous souhaitez toujours le laisser au-dessus…

Place à la lecture ! :D

* * *

-Il va falloir que tu donnes ton corps à Potter en échange de tout ce qui t'est de plus cher.

Le verre glissa des doigts blancs et vint s'écraser au sol, où il se brisa dans un son cristallin qui raisonnât longtemps dans le silence ambiant.

-Plait-il ? Chuchota Draco d'une voix sourde.

Blaise se tritura les lèvres et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Draco était toujours debout et le regardait, les yeux fixes et légèrement dilatés sous la surprise.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, Draco. Lui dit le métis d'une voix douce. Maintenant que son homosexualité est mise à jour Potter ne pourra plus sortir pour draguer tranquillement sans être suivit par les paparazzis ou des fans indignés. Et cela même chez les moldus vu qu'il sera constamment pourchassé. Il va être frustré, en manque de sexe, énervé d'avoir sa vie intime violée de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve quelqu'un ! Mais il sait que tout ceux qui l'approchent en ont après sa renommée ou son argent. Du coup il n'aura jamais assez confiance en un inconnu pour le faire rentrer dans sa vie ou dans son cœur.

Blaise secoua légèrement les épaules de son ami. Draco avait le regard vide, même si son ami savait qu'il l'écoutait avec application, laissant son cerveau digérer les informations qui lui parvenaient et qu'il analysait la situation et tous les moyens de la tirer à son avantage, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte.

-Et c'est là que tu rentres en jeux Dray. D'après le patron du bar tu es parfaitement son genre ! De plus Potter te connaît, il sait donc que si tu l'approches c'est que tu as forcément quelque chose en tête… et tu vas justement jouer la franchise avec lui et mettre carte sur table ! Tu seras le seul autour de lui à le faire ! Potter sait pertinemment que lorsqu'un Malfoy fait un marché il s'y tient à la perfection. Noblesse oblige, comme on dit. Tu vas donc lui dire que tu lui donneras ton corps pendant une période définie, lui évitant la trahison éventuelle de ses futures conquêtes ainsi que la sécurité du secret, et en échange il fait en sorte que le Ministère ne vous fasse rien à toi et ta mère ! C'est le seul avec assez de pouvoir pour en être capable, tu le sais bien. C'est un marché équitable Dray, et je suis certain que dans sa situation actuelle Potter ne refusera pas.

Blaise soupira et baissa les yeux, serrant avec réconfort les épaules de son ami.

-Et c'est aussi ta seule chance Draco, j'ai réfléchi à toutes les options… c'est ton seul espoir.

Il leva les yeux vers le blond toujours médusé.

-Ou bien peut-être que tu as une meilleure idée ?

Draco déglutit et laissa son cerveau carburer à cent à l'heure. Evidemment la notoriété de Potter et son influence en tant qu'Héro-Sauveur-Suprême-du-Méchant-Mage-Noir-Tyrannique et tout le blabla lui permettraient de le sauver lui et sa mère en un claquement de doigt. Après tout il lui avait suffit d'un discours de dix petites minutes à leur procès et lui et sa mère étaient dehors, aussi libre que l'air. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Potter-le-Gay était Auror d'Elite à présent. Sa renommée avait donc encore plus augmentée grâce à toutes ses missions réussis et le respect (culte ? Parce que quand même Potter avait des fans sacrément atteints) que les gens lui vouaient n'en avait été que plus accru. D'ailleurs, pour certain, ça en devenait maladif. _Déplorable_. Mais le jeune héritier savait que sans l'aide du Griffy…il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de récupérer ce qui leur appartenait.

-Donc je vais devoir…coucher avec le Balafré ?

Blaise soupira.

-Ouais. Mais franchement c'est pas si horrible que ça tu sais ?

Draco lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-Je t'assure ! Insista Blaise. Tu évites tout ce qui parle de près ou de loin de Potter donc tu ne sais pas comment il est maintenant, mais il a vachement changé ! Je l'ai vu dernièrement et je suis resté scié, c'est pour te dire.

Dracos sourit. Il savait que Blaise lui mentait pour l'aider à se motiver et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais le Balafré avait toujours ressemblé à une crevette déshydratée avec des cheveux à faire hurler de peur un coiffeur et deux culs de bouteilles à la place de lunettes convenables. C'était très peu probable qu'il ait changé en seulement trois ans.

Coucher avec Potter… Potter et ses yeux verts, Potter et son sourire…les paumes de Draco devinrent moites et son cœur rata un battement, son estomac se tordit lorsque Draco tenta d'imaginer le Potter qu'il connaissait, nu, cuisses écartées et bouche grande ouverte à hurler son prénom pendant que son orgasme ferait se tendre sa verge turgescente et mouillée de… un claquement de doigt le fit revenir à lui.

-La Terre appelle Draco Malefoy ! Allô, Allô ? Etes-vous redescendu de la planète fantasme ? Veuillez essuyer la bave qui coule sur votre menton je vous pris !

Draco grogna et écarta d'une main un Blaise ricanant. Il leva presque la main pour vérifier qu'un filet de bave ne coulait réellement pas au coin de ses lèvres. Presque. Un Malfoy ne bave pas.

-Je ne fantasmais pas, pauvre idiot. D'ailleurs je commençais à me sentir mal, mon estomac est bizarre…

Draco pencha la tête vers son ventre, inquiet.

- Je crois que j'ai la nausée d'imaginer Potter nu…

Blaise pouffa.

- Donc tu imaginais Potter nu ? Et c'est pas un fantasme ça peut-être ?

Draco releva le menton et renifla avec dédain. Comment arrive-t-il à faire ça sans perdre toute crédibilité ? C'est un Malfoy.

Ne tentez pas chez vous, c'est dangereux pour la santé.

- Et bien non justement vu que je te dis que j'ai la nausée. Il veut surement me prévenir que si je continus il ne va pas tenir le coup et va régurgiter le délicieux homard grillé que j'ai mangé hier soir.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et murmura.

-Tu t'imagines Harry Potter nu et ton estomac part en vrille. C'pas la nausée chéri, c'est juste qu'il a hâte que le sang parte vers une zone plus _dure_ un tout petit peu au sud si tu veux mon avis…

-Justement, je n'en veux pas. Rétorqua Draco d'un air absent.

Le blond fit la moue. _J'espère que je ne tombe pas malade…_

Blaise prit le temps d'étirer un sourire de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout (_Granger, sort de ce corps _!) avant de reprendre un air grave et de pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Alors ? T'as décidé quoi ?

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Il est le seul capable de nous venir en aide.

Draco baissa les yeux et tritura la chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite. Le « M » en fond d'un ouroboros lui mit la boule au ventre. Il n'était pas seulement question de lui et sa mère, mais de l'héritage complet des Malfoys, le sang le plus pur de l'Angleterre depuis des centaines de générations. Il avait une responsabilité auprès de ses ancêtres.

-Mère en mourrait si on lui enlevait le Manoir qu'elle aime tant. Et puis pleins de meubles appartenaient à père…

La gorge de Draco se serra.

-Même s'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de les admirer, mère en prend grand soin et je sais à quel point tout ce qui lui rappelle son époux est précieux pour elle. Si on lui enlève tous ces souvenirs elle ne…

Draco inspira à fond pour se calmer. Il avait prit sa décision. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa mère et l'héritage de ses aïeuls. Même mettre sa fierté de côté afin d'offrir son corps à un homme comme marchandise de négociation. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il était un hétéro endurci il était aussi gay qu'on puisse l'être et loin d'être une vierge effarouchée ! Il en était largement capable. Surtout que Potter en bon et parfait petit Griffondor était forcément digne de confiance, Draco en était intimement persuadé.

Draco sentit deux bras chauds l'entourer et un torse réconfortant se coller à son dos. Draco se retourna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, Blaise était un hétéro pur et dur et il n'était de toute façon pas le style de Draco qui les préférait moins…retors. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance alors se retrouver ainsi dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son meilleur ami lui fit le plus grand bien. De plus Blaise dessinait des arabesques sur son dos et ça avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Draco ne prenne une grosse bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et s'écarta du métis en souriant.

-Bon aller, au boulot la peureuse. Il faut que j'écrive une lettre à mère pour la rassurer et lui dire que j'ai un plan et que je m'occupe de tout. Et ensuite…que j'écrive à ce crétin de binoclard. La journée va être longue.

Blaise rit et hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas je vais nous faire du bon café-pur-feu.

* * *

-Et voilà, fini !

Draco soupira et posa sa plume à côté des cadavres de lettres commencées, rayées, déchirées et jetées rageusement de côté avant d'être remplacées par de nouvelles. Il se massa le cou et tendit la lettre à Blaise pour qu'il vérifie si Draco n'était pas trop…Draco-esque dans son écriture. Ou alors Potter risquait de la déchirer sans même prendre la peine de la terminer.

Le coli pour sa mère avait été écrit et expédié en premier déjà quelques heures auparavant.

Blaise attrapa la missive et la lue.

« Potter,

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Sache que si ce n'était pas de la plus haute importance, je ne le ferais pas. Vois-tu Potter j'ai un problème et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Et tu vas le faire. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Blaise leva ses yeux noisette vers Draco.

-Mais enfin t'as vu comment tu lui parles dès le début ? Il ne va jamais accepter avec ça !

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Bah quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de jouer carte sur table directement. Et puis Potter me connaît, si je suis tout gentil et mielleux il va sentir le danger et s'enfuir en courant. Là au moins j'ai son attention. Il est incapable de s'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin quand ils appellent à l'aide de toute manière. Tare de Griffondor. J'ai jamais compris.

-Hmm… Il faudrait quand même la jouer plus en finesse, non ?

Draco ricana.

-En finesse ? Blaise, nous parlons d'un Griffondor attardé doublé d'un barbare qui fonce sans jamais réfléchir, la finesse est une qualité qu'il ne comprendra jamais.

Blaise soupira et continua sa lecture.

« Et tu vas le faire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi aussi je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. J'ai lu la Gazette de ce matin -très joli excès de colère d'ailleurs Potter, mes félicitations pour t'être retenu de lancer un sort à cette insupportable Rita. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher personnellement- et quelle surprise j'ai eu ! Potter Le Vainqueur Magnifique est gay ! Qui l'eut cru ? Mais je ne t'écris absolument pas pour te juger ou te lancer la pierre Potter, bien au contraire. Tu n'es pas sans savoir (ou alors tu vis dans une caverne isolée au fond de la Forêt Interdite) que je suis tout aussi hétérosexuel que toi, si tu me suis. Et c'est justement là que nos intérêts convergent. A cause de ta « popularité » »

- Tu étais obligé de mettre des guillemets à « popularité » ?

-Ca me faisait déjà suffisamment mal d'écrire ça, alors j'ai essayé d'atténuer le supplice au maximum.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« A cause de ta « popularité » il t'est très certainement impossible de te trouver un partenaire -de nuit j'entends- convenable, je me trompe ? Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai toujours raison après tout. »

- La phrase narcissique de je-suis-le-meilleur-du-monde-jetez-vous-tous-à-mes-pieds on devrait peut-être la retirer, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco leva ses grands yeux gris innocents vers le métis.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu trouves que ça ne fait pas assez réaliste?

Blaise grogna et se frotta les temples.

-Laisse tomber.

« Impossible de trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance chez les sorciers puisque la première chose qu'ils feraient le lendemain matin c'est d'aller courir raconter les moindres détails au premier journaliste qui attend un scoop de pied ferme au pas de ta porte. Et c'est aussi justement à cause de ces sangsues que tu ne peux plus aller chez les moldus te chercher une petite friandise pour réchauffer tes nuits de célibataire sanglotant. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, c'est là que nos intérêts convergent Potter. Tu as besoin d'un homme à ta portée toutes les nuits pendant que le raz-de-marée se calme, disons les six prochains mois, »

-Les six prochains mois ?

Draco fit la grimace.

-Je ne vais pas rester son esclave sexuel à vitam aeternam, il fallait une date limite quand même. Et franchement six longs mois de sexe intensif avec moi valent largement tous les trésors du monde. Une seule nuit avec moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Blaise sourit.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tout cas.

« Tu as besoin d'un homme à ta portée toutes les nuits pendant que le raz-de-marée se calme, disons les six prochains mois. Un homme de confiance qui ne te trahira pas justement parce qu'il tire lui aussi quelque chose de cette relation secrète. Je peux être cet homme Potter. Je peux réchauffer tes draps et assouvir le moindre de tes fantasmes _ toutes les nuits _pendant des heures_ et des heures… »_

-Ouah ! Alors là t'y vas fort ! On dirait un acteur porno moldu ou les cheminettes roses…

Draco haussa les épaules et ignora avec superbe la référence moldu. Il laissa un petit sourire sensuel orner le coin de ses lèvres.

-Il faut bien appâter le poisson. Si je le chauffe Potter acceptera plus facilement.

« Tu me connais Potter, tu sais que je garde mes promesses quand on réussit à m'en arracher une. Je te propose donc un deal. Mon corps est à toi pendant six longs mois, toutes les nuits et autant que tu le veux (peux ? j'ai beaucoup d'énergie Potter, j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur) dans le secret et la discrétion la plus absolue et en échange tu te sers de ton influence au Ministère pour qu'on me rende tout ce qui appartient aux Malfoy c'est-à-dire la fortune, le Manoir, les villas secondaires, les bijoux, les sculptures, les tableaux, les actions, mon appartement et tous les autres biens que ces charognards aient réussis à nous piquer « au nom de la Justice ».

Intéressé, Potter ?

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.

Draco L. Malfoy »

-Alors ? Demanda Draco en se redressant.

-C'est amusant que tu parles de ce que tu veux uniquement dans la dernière phrase…

- Ainsi le prix à payer lui paraît moins fort que si j'en parlais toutes les cinq minutes. Draco agita la main. Là ça a l'air tout bénéf' pour lui.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

-C'est psychologique. Serpentard un jour…

-…Serpentard toujours, finit Blaise avec un hochement de tête et un sourire complice.

-Parfait. La lettre est prête à l'envoi dans ce cas.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une _putain_ de semaine que Draco attendait la réponse de Potter-le-bientôt-mort-étranglé-par-un-Malfoy-en-furie. Et il commençait _légèrement_ à s'impatienter.

Et à être à court d'objets à balancer contre les murs.

- Peut être qu'il n'a pas aimé la manière dont tu t'adressais à lui ? Proposa Blaise de sous la table.

C'est quand même dingue la puissance de l'instinct de survie humain.

Draco grogna et Blaise entendit un autre objet voler en éclat, il grimaça et se cacha un peu plus.

-Peu probable. Potter et moi avons toujours communiqué ainsi, alors ce n'est pas mon style épistolaire qui aurait pu le faire fuir. S'agita Draco.

Blaise se pinça les lèvres.

-Alors, quoi ? Il n'est pas intéressé ?

Draco grogna et afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

-Peut-être. Je ne dois pas être suffisamment bien pour _Sa Majesté_ …

Juste au moment où il allait se saisir d'une bouteille vide pour la faire voyager par la fenêtre une chouette blanche et familière fit son apparition dans l'encadrement. Blaise se rua pour lui ouvrir l'accès au salon. La gorge de Draco se noua_. C'est la chouette de Potter, aucun doute là-dessus. Le Balafré m'a répondu alors…_

* * *

-Hahahahaha ! Blaise, plié en deux, se tenait les côtes en espérant qu'il n'allait pas mourir par manque d'oxygène.

-Blaise, siffla Draco, tremblant de colère. Ta. Gueule.

Sa main se crispa autour de la missive de Potter, ce satané balafré avait osé lui envoyer une invitation d'une pareille grossièreté. Elle avait eu le don de faire exploser Blaise de rire mais l'héritier Malfoy ne goûtait pas du tout à la plaisanterie. Quel manque de manière ce gueux avait là! Draco grinça des dents et relu la lettre.

« Dear _Lord_ Malfoy,

Tu es toujours aussi charmant et modeste à ce que je vois. Pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé en trois ans.

Ta lettre m'a beaucoup surpris en tout cas, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Au début je pensais que tu voulais (encore) me faire une mauvaise blague, alors je me suis renseigné sur tes dires au Ministère. Quelle a été ma stupéfaction de découvrir que _Lord_ Malfoy était réellement « plus pauvre qu'un Weasley » ! Comme tu dois souffrir…

Au vu de ta situation actuelle TU es donc le plus désespéré des deux, mon petit problème de sexe étant quand même largement moins important que le tien.

Laisse-moi savourer le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi un moment… Merlin que ça fait du bien ! Douce vengeance, le karma peut-être ? Trelawney en serait extatique.

Mais malgré tout tu as raison, je suis un peu en manque en ce moment. Par contre je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'acheter une marchandise qui ne me plaît pas, peut importe quel genre d'allumeur tu peux être par écrit. Par conséquent, je te donne rendez-vous demain à treize heure du côté moldu du Chaudron Baveur. Et je ne te conseille pas de faire ta diva et d'arriver en retard parce que je ne t'attendrai pas une seconde et tu pourras dire bye-bye à tous tes biens ! Peut-être devrais-je racheter le Manoir quand il sera mis en vente... ? Ça ferait un excellent orphelinat moldu j'en suis certain !

Harry P. le Balafré Richissime et Influent. »

-Quel culot !

Draco froissa la lettre et la jeta à terre, l'écrasant de ses pieds avec rage.

-Potter sal petit merdeux tu vas me le payer cher!

Blaise, toujours riant, articula entre deux hoquets.

-J'adore ! Il t'a complètement eu, Draco ! Qu'est ce que c'est...Serpentard de sa part ! Si t'avais vu ta tête quand il a parlé de transformer le Manoir en orphelinat moldu! Hahaha j'ai mal au ventre…!

Draco grogna mais se calma bien vite. Un Malfoy doit toujours rester tranquille et maître de ses émotions. Malheureusement il n'avait que trop faillit à cette règle depuis deux semaines, il ne laissera plus Potter le manipuler à sa guise. Draco soupira. De toute manière le Golden Boy avait raison, sa vie et celle de sa mère étaient entre ses mains. Alors il devait se plier à ses volontés et espérer que Potter décide que Draco soit son type, ainsi le Vainqueur pourra les sortir de cet enfer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Blaise s'essuya le coin des yeux, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher mes habits pour demain. Il faut que je sois éblouissant pour que Potter Le Gay Insolent ne me résiste pas.

* * *

Draco se sentit un peu idiot pendant qu'il traversait le bar crasseux du Chaudron Baveur habillé comme s'il allait à un défilé de mode. Il espérait vivement que personne ne l'ait reconnu. Il était habillé à la mode moldu pantalon gris que ces êtres inférieurs appelaient Jean qui moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes et ses fesses diaboliques. Une chemise blanche ouverte en haut pour que Potter puisse admirer ses clavicules et le haut de ses pectoraux. Il l'avait retroussée aux manches pour que l'Elu puisse aussi voir ses avant-bras blancs et finement musclés. En un mot ? Il était splendide. Evidemment.

Il sortit sur le trottoir, une partie de lui espérant ardemment que Potter ne se soit pas montré. Ses yeux balayèrent la rue moldue bondée. Il eut un court espoir en ne voyant pas le Golden Boy. Espérance qui mourut quelques instants après car Potter était bel et bien là. Draco s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé et pouvant à peine le reconnaître.

Puisque Draco évitait systématiquement les articles, photos ou témoignages de fans de Potter l'image qu'il avait de lui était d'un gamin en malnutrition, aussi maigre qu'un coucou suisse et ayant le style vestimentaire d'un elfe de maison…Merlin que le Balafré avait changé !

Les dernières pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit embrouillé de Draco avant que tous ses neurones ne se mirent en veille furent :

_Elle est passée où ma crevette anorexique et ses affreux hublots? _

Et :

_Bordel mais c'est QUI ce CANON ?_

* * *

Alors Draco reste en-dessous ? :P Je vous rassure aucun des deux n'est (pour le moment) dix fois plus musclé ou grand que l'autre, donc les deux peuvent encore prendre un « rôle » ou un autre… j'arrangerai ça plus tard afin d'amener les rôles en douceur en vu du lemon à venir :)

**Vous avez jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour voter parce qu'au quatrième… PLACE AU CITRON SI DÉLICIEUSEMENT CITRONNÉ !** xD

Et pi' une pitite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Ayase.


	3. Ou comment chevaucher notre avenir

**145 reviews ! Woah woah woah merciiii ! xD Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et votre participation enthousiaste au vote pour savoir qui sera « au-dessus » et qui sera « en-dessous »! :D Pour le moment voici les résultats :**

**Harry : au dessUs**

**Draco : en dessOUs**

**JE FERME LES VOTES AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE alors faites vite vite vite si vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire ! ;)**

* * *

**Titre : **Deal.

**Chapitre : **Ou comment un nuage de poussière peut casser les rêves.

**Couple : **Drarry (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action^^

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy a besoin d'Harry Potter afin d'aider sa famille. En échange Potter aura son corps autant qu'il le désire... mais cette situation est-elle vraiment si mauvaise que ça? Drarry, un deal, une moto( hein?), du "sport". ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling ! D'ailleurs vous avez vu qu'elle a sorti un nouveau livre? Qui l'a lu? Est-ce qu'il est bien?^^

**Warnings :** Lemon -1 chapitre *se frotte les mains et s'essuies la bave au coin de la bouche*^^

* * *

**MERCI À KAGE19 POUR L'IMAGE DRARRY! On l'applaudi! On l'ovationne! :D**

Ce chapitre m'a été inspirée par le magnifique one-shot de Cheryl Dyson "Want" ,vu que j'avais énormément de mal à l'écrire, mais je tiens à préciser que la génialissime Cheryl Dyson m'a pardonnée et a donné son accord.^^ Je vous conseil d'aller lire sa fic si vous parlez anglais!

Cheryl Dyson, Want :

rajoutez le h,t,t,p, puis supprimez les espaces et les virgules: / , / w,w,w, . f,a,n,f,i,c,t,i,o,n . ,n,e,t, / ,s, /,3,9,4,3,5,4,4 , / ,1, / ,W,a,n,t,

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Draco se sentit un peu idiot pendant qu'il traversait rapidement le bar crasseux du Chaudron Baveur habillé comme s'il allait à un défilé de mode. Il espérait vivement que personne ne l'ait reconnu. Il était habillé à la mode moldue pantalon gris appelé Jean qui moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes et ses fesses diaboliques. Une chemise blanche ouverte en haut pour que Potter puisse admirer ses clavicules et le haut de ses pectoraux. Il l'avait retroussée aux manches pour que l'Elu puisse aussi voir ses avant-bras blancs et finement musclés. En un mot ? Il était splendide. Evidemment.

Il sortit sur le trottoir, une partie de lui espérant ardemment que Potter ne se soit pas montré. Ses yeux balayèrent la rue moldue bondée. Il eut un court espoir en ne voyant pas l' Elu. Espérance qui mourut quelques instants après car Potter était bel et bien là. Draco s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé et pouvant à peine le reconnaître.

Puisque Draco évitait systématiquement les articles, photos ou témoignages de fans de Potter l'image qu'il avait de lui était d'un gamin en malnutrition, aussi maigre qu'un coucou suisse et ayant le style vestimentaire d'un esclave abandonné de l'Antiquité…Merlin que le Balafré avait changé !

Potter était assis à califourchon sur une moto noire de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Draco avec une telle intensité que le jeune Malfoy en eut des frissons. Merlin en string de guerre, mais Potter avait radicalement changé. Il portait un t-shirt vert foncé qui aurait dû être déclaré interdit à la vente vu la manière dont il moulait le corps de Potter avec indécence. Le tissu était étiré par les muscles de ses abdos et pectoraux et il réussissait même à accentuer ses biceps.

Draco se dit qu'il faisait bien chaud pour un mois d'Octobre.

Le Jean moldu de Potter était bleu foncé et enserrait les cuisses qui chevauchaient avec prestance la moto.

Des gants en cuir ornaient ses mains. Draco déglutit, il avait toujours eu un truc pour les gants en cuir, il trouvait ça diablement sexy.

Les cheveux de Potter, merci Merlin, étaient encore une masse noir indomptable, mais ses lunettes avaient disparu. Les yeux de Draco s'éclairèrent. Peut-être que Potter ne pouvait pas le voir de là-bas !

Une main gantée se leva et un doigt se pointa vers Draco avant de se plier en mouvements répétitifs. Potter l'avait bel et bien vu. Draco soupira et regarda attentivement des deux côtés de la rue, les sens en alerte pour ne pas se manger un de ces engins en métal roulant. Lorsque le passage fut sûr, il traversa rapidement avec la tête haute. Même s'il marchait à sa perte, il était un Malfoy et il le fera avec autant de dignité et de classe qu'il pouvait rassembler.

-Monte, ordonna brusquement Potter lorsque Draco eut atteint la moto.

Pendant un bref instant, Draco essaya de prétendre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire. Mais c'était assez évident, même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais affaire à la technologie moldu comme lui. Draco serra la mâchoire et jeta une jambe par-dessus l'arrière de la moto. Il s'assit avec précaution et se demanda à quoi il était bien sensé se tenir sur ce truc sans toit. Les moldus n'avaient vraiment rien dans la tête.

-Accroche-toi à moi, souffla la voix grave de Potter, et mets ton pied ici.

Il lui montra deux barres métalliques qui dépassaient de l'engin et Draco y planta ses chaussures avec obligeance. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Potter, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser ses doigts palper les muscles qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa paume. _Merlin faîtes que ce ne soit que provisoire_, se lamenta Draco, choqué par ses pulsions inconvenantes.

L'Auror prit les poignets de Draco et les installa plus fermement sur sa taille. Draco se crispa mais rechigna à serrer Potter plus fort, même quand il démarra la moto. Draco grimaça au bruit. Comment les moldus pouvaient supporter cela? Les balais étaient tellement plus silencieux et pratiques. Pauvres êtres inferieurs…

Potter tourna ses poignets et la moto fut projetée en avant. Draco resserra son étreinte par reflexe. Le brun filait au travers du trafic, s'arrêtant et redémarrant sans arrêt. Draco se demanda vaguement où, par Salazar, ils allaient.

Après un certain temps, Draco remarqua qu'il était pressé assez fermement contre Potter, leurs cuisses étaient pratiquement moulées ensemble et le cul de Potter reposait sagement (pour le moment)contre l'entrejambe de Draco. Le blond tenta de se reculer mais un mouvement brusque de freinage le plaqua de nouveau contre Potter. Il abandonna. Bientôt cette proximité serait de mise de toute façon. Autant en profiter tant que ça pouvait passer pour innocent.

Ils quittèrent Londres et Potter conduit pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Draco. Ils voyageaient à travers la campagne pittoresque que Draco n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de tapoter l'Auror sur le côté et lui demander leur destination, la moto ralentit.

Potter quitta la route sinueuse qu'ils avaient suivie jusque-là et s'arrêta sur une côte qui donnait sur la mer. Draco sauta avec reconnaissance hors de la machine infernale, grimaçant à la tension accumulée dans ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers la barrière en bois. Il regarda par-dessus bord les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers en contrebas. Il se demanda si Potter avait prévu de le jeter là-dessous et de regarder son corps se faire déchiqueter contre les pierres humides et meurtrières. Draco pensa un instant que cette alternative n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, bien qu'alors il ne serait plus d'aucun secours à sa famille.

Draco soupira et regarda par dessus son épaule. Potter était appuyé nonchalamment contre la moto avec ses pieds bottés croisés au niveau des chevilles. Draco soupira doucement avec soulagement Potter avait retiré ses gants. Il avait même sortit une bouteille d'eau de quelque part. Sa gorge bougeait au rythme de ses gorgées, Draco se dit que sa propre gorge s'asséchait bizarrement maintenant alors que tout à l'heure il n'avait pas particulièrement soif.

-De l'eau? Demanda l'Auror en agitant la bouteille vers Draco.

Le blond secoua la tête, incertain quant à sa capacité à garder ne serait-ce que de l'eau dans son estomac pour le moment. Potter haussa les épaules et rangea la bouteille avant de se lever hors de la moto. Il se dirigea vers Draco, qui se tendit, mais Potter le contourna et s'appuya contre la barrière, regardant la mer.

-J'ai toujours aimé ce point de vue, sourit Potter.

Draco le regarda curieusement. Le soleil se couchait à droite du brun, l'illuminant de moitié. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient même d'un éclat doré.

Il se tourna brusquement et fixa Draco avec un regard énigmatique. Draco déglutit difficilement et constata avec horreur que ses paumes étaient moites. Il voulait les essuyer sur son pantalon mais il n'osa pas de peur que Potter le surprenne dans ce moment de faiblesse.

-Viens ici, chuchota tout d'un coup Potter.

Draco s'arma de courage et s'approcha du Golden Boy, en gardant son visage lisse de toute émotion autre que la détermination. Les mains de Potter s'accrochèrent à la taille de Draco qui réussit à rester stoïque. Potter sourit et dévoila des dents blanches et parfaites. _Allumeur_, maugréa Draco intérieurement.

-Je voudrais voir ce que je vais acheter, ajouta-t-il d'une vox rauque qui fit frissonner le blond.

Potter attrapa la chemise de l'héritier et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de son Jean.

Draco oublia presque de respirer mais il permit à Potter de faire glisser sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, se dévoilant au regard perçant de l'Auror. Potter recula et Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer pendant que le regard vert glissait sur son torse nu. Potter se redressa et commença à marcher autour de lui dans un cercle lent, comme s'il évaluait un objet précieux.

Le brun finit par s'arrêter devant lui et un sourire lent toucha ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air étonnamment beau.

-Tu es magnifique, admit Potter.

Draco sentit un nœud se serrer dans sa poitrine. Potter allait accepter le deal dans ce cas. Il en était à la fois soulagé et mortifié.

-Juste pour la petite histoire, reprit Potter d'un ton de conversation, permets-moi de vérifier les faits. Depuis que ton père est à Azkaban, le ministère menace de saisir tous vos biens, c'est bien cela ? J'ai même entendu dire que ta mère avait fait une pétition mais qu'elle avait été rejetée.

Draco hocha la tête brusquement, gardant le silence.

-Lorsque tu as entendu parler de mes penchants sexuels « contre nature », tu as décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de me vendre tes services avec le vague espoir que j'allais user de mon influence pour épargner le Manoir et votre fortune. Correct jusque-là?

La mâchoire de Draco se serra à l'entente de sa situation pitoyable. Ses parents ne savaient rien au sujet de l'arrangement qu'il avait suggéré à Potter bien sûr, sa mère en ferait une syncope et son père se suiciderait dans sa cellule.

-Pendant six mois, continua implacablement Potter, tu es prêt à être mon partenaire au lit pendant six longs mois alors que tu me hais au plus haut point?

-Pour sauver ma famille et la fierté de mes ancêtres, oui. Répondit placidement Draco. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Même ça.

Il était humilié au possible mais l'idée de perdre le Manoir et sa mère le mettait dans une telle panique que la pensée de coucher avec Potter semblait insignifiante. Surtout que pour être honnête ce nouveau Potty lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Potter hocha la tête et se détourna pour jeter la chemise de Draco sur le dos de sa moto. Draco observa le ruban pâle du soleil se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Il avait à peine remarqué le bricolage de Potter sur la moto, mais il se retourna quand le son d'une musique parvint à ses oreilles. Potter avait calé une boîte étrange sur le siège de sa moto noire.

-Lecteur CD portable, expliqua Potter à la question muette du Sang-Pur. C'est moldu.

Draco l'ignora. Il essaya d'ignorer aussi la musique, mais les tons doux et la voix sensuelle du chanteur lui plurent plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Les derniers vestiges du soleil se fanèrent au loin et Draco entendit le gravier glisser sous les pieds de Harry Potter pendant qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

-Tu as froid ? demanda le brun d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Draco secoua la tête. C'était une nuit chaude et il était confortable même sans sa chemise. Bien qu'il se serait laissé congeler à mort avant d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse à Potter. Le Vainqueur se dévêtit soudainement de son propre t-shirt et le jeta sur la moto. Draco se refusa le droit de mater impunément le torse musclé du Survivant mais il se demanda quand même ce que le Potty avait en tête: il le conduisait dans un endroit désert au bord de la mer, lui faisait écouter de la musique dans l'obscurité et à moitié nu. _Les Griffondors sont des créatures bizarres_ se dit Draco avec perplexité.

S'il avait été à la place de Potter il l'aurait directement ramené dans son appartement, l'aurait déshabillé et attaché au lit et l'aurait « torturé » longuement jusqu'à ce que Potter l'appelle «Votre Majesté» et qu'il comprenne que dans l'arrangement c'était lui le plus fort et que Potter devait lui accorder ses moindres désirs sexuels. _Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait, non ?_ Se demanda Draco. _Une occasion pareille ne se gâche pas pour aller regarder un vulgaire coucher de soleil ! _

Il se refusa néanmoins à poser des questions à Potter, secrètement soulagé que le brun n'ait manifestement pas la même façon de penser que le commun des mortels.

-Là-bas, souffla Potter tout à coup sur un ton satisfait.

Draco le regarda, mais Potter contemplait uniquement l'horizon. Une auréole argentée avait atteint son apogée dans le ciel obscur. La lune. Elle se levait, pleine et majestueuse, éclaircissant le ciel et brillant sur l'eau. Draco s'émerveilla de la beauté de la vue et tourna la tête vers Potter, un « c'est magnifique » au bord des lèvres, mais il trouva l'Auror le fixant intensément de son regard émeraude. Draco déglutit et sentit une fois de plus le rouge lui monter aux joues avant de détourner la tête vers l'horizon, des papillons dansant la lambada dans son ventre.

Le visage de Potter était atrocement beau. Draco détourna le regard, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ramener vers le brun, confus et gêné. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin dans sa situation était de trouver Potter attirant. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'affaire, pas une véritable relation amoureuse.

-Danse avec moi, reprit Potter soudainement et lui tendit une main.

Le pouls de Draco fit une embardée. Si c'était l'idée que Potter se faisait des préliminaires, alors ça laisser franchement à désirer. _Je veux dire, qui aime les rendez-vous mielleux et dégoulinant de romantisme du siècle dernier ?_ Draco se raclât la gorge et prit la main de l'Auror, qui le glissa vers lui dans une étreinte serrée et chaude. _Pas moi en tout cas ! _Couina intérieurement Drac pendant que son cœur ratait un battement. Il y eu un moment de gêne alors qu'ils essayèrent tous deux de conduire, puis Potter se mit à rire.

-Tu mènes pour cette fois. Souffla-t-il contre l'oreille du blond, comme s'il avait prévu de danser avec lui encore à l'avenir.

C'était étonnamment agréable. Draco aimait danser et Potter s'avéra être beaucoup plus gracieux qu'il ne l'avait été durant le bal de Noël tant d'années auparavant. Draco supposa que ses fonctions importantes au ministère et les nombreuses fêtes officielles étaient en grandes parties responsables.

La chanson terminée Draco essaya de s'éloigner du corps chaud qui lui mettait tous ses sens en émoi. Mais Potter le tenait fermement, une main dans celle de Draco et l'autre posée sur son épaule. Draco essaya de ne pas penser à la façon dont la chaleur de Potter brûlait sa chair. Il garda la main qui n'était pas dans celle de Potter précautionneusement sur la ceinture du brun, en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser ses doigts caressés malencontreusement la peau nue du Survivant.

-Attends, je voudrais aussi la prochaine.

La chanson suivante s'avéra être une ballade lente et Draco, mortifié de faire une maladresse de débutant, glissa sur le gravier et se sentit tomber. Potter l'attrapa brusquement et avec fermeté afin de les empêcher se retrouver par terre et égratignés de partout. Il refusa ensuite de lâcher prise et se laissa aller contre Draco. Ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou blanc. Potter, ainsi drapé sur lui, lui fit penser à une couverture ou à un chat en manque de câlin. _Il est vraiment adora...non ! Draco, arrête !_ Se fustigea-t-il. Il devait se rappeler que ce n'était qu'affaire. Que Potter le testait pour savoir s'il allait l'acheter ou pas, ce n'était en aucun cas un vrai rendez-vous !

La joue de l'Auror se pressa contre l'oreille de Draco et son menton reposa sur son épaule. Leurs torses étaient moulés ensemble et le contact intime de leur peau nue qui se touchent fût presque trop pour Draco, qui regrettait presque de ne pas être en ce moment attaché chez Potter et subissant les pires meilleurs outrages de sa courte vie.

Ils se balançaient lentement sur le gravier dans le clair de lune et Draco se détendit progressivement lorsqu'il vit que Potter ne faisait aucun geste pour le toucher, autre que le contact qu'ils avaient déjà. La chanson était belle, remplie de nostalgie et de la douleur d'un amour non partagé pendant des années. Malfoy savait que la mélodie resterait omniprésente dans ses pensées pendant des jours après cette soirée.

Il haleta presque à haute voix quand il sentit soudain les lèvres de Potter contre son cou, y appliquant un doux baiser. La détermination de Draco de ne pas se laisser aller faiblit. Potter s'arrêta de danser et baissa quelque peu son visage, juste assez pour attacher sa bouche à celle de Draco. Le baiser était doux dans un premier temps, une exploration préliminaire des lèvres. Par la suite Potter se fit plus insistant et la pression se fit plus forte, exhortant Draco à ouvrir la bouche pour permettre à Potter de faire son exploration. Les mains de l'Auror se placèrent dans les cheveux de Draco, penchant sa tête en arrière et sur le côté afin que sa langue puisse glisser à travers les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco.

Merlin, mais le baiser n'avait plus rien de doux une fois que la langue de Potter se fût introduite dans sa bouche ! Potter découvrait et titillait la bouche de Draco avec la même détermination qu'il avait utilisé pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco sentit une chaleur embraser chaque cellule de son corps et un feu de luxure naître dans son aine. Potter l'embrassa pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Des heures merveilleuses et passionnées. Quand il s'arrêta finalement et se détacha, Draco se dit qu'il aurait pût vendre son âme à la Mort pour que Potter continue de bouger ses mains chaudes et caressantes dans ses cheveux de cette manière. Potter lui vola encore un baiser puis se recula.

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers la moto, laissant un Draco haletant et secoué dans son sillage. La musique se tut brusquement et Potter rangea la boîte de musique et la bouteille d'eau quelque part sur la machine bruyante. _Nous y allons donc_, pensa Draco en déglutissant avec peine, _nous allons chez Potter_. Il se demanda comment il pouvait se sentir à la fois terrifié et brûlant d'anticipation.

Potter termina son rangement et se dirigea vers Draco. Il lui tendit à la fois son t-shirt et sa baguette. Draco regarda la baguette avec surprise, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Potter la lui avait dérobée. Mais d'un coté c'était logique, Potter était Auror, il faisait même parti de l'élite maintenant et il était devenu bien plus prudent en présence d'un ex-mangemort. Draco était néanmoins étrangement satisfait que Potter semble lui faire suffisamment confiance à présent pour lui rendre ses affaires potentiellement dangereuses.

-Eh bien, déclara vivement Potter. Je suppose que notre deal est conclu. Je ne veux pas de toi.

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua et son cerveau se mis en mode pause. _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire? _

-Je vais tout de même aider ta famille, bien sûr. Mais seulement parce que je suis sympa. Au revoir, Malfoy.

Après cela Potter se retourna vers sa moto, sauta dessus, alluma le moteur et repartit sur la route dans un nuage de poussières et de gravier. Le choc de Draco dura jusqu'à ce que les feux arrière rouges aient disparus au loin. Puis la rage anéantie son étonnement avant de laisser place à une douleur foudroyante.

_-Je ne veux pas de toi_.-

Draco avait été rejeté une seconde fois par le Sauveur du Monde Magique.*

_Et bordel que celle-ci lui faisait mal._

* * *

_*_ La première étant lorsqu'il avait onze ans, rappelez-vous ^^

* * *

Alors, alors, surprise ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Mwhahahahaha ! xD J'aime destabiliser^^

DERNIER CHAP' POUR VOTER ! AU SUIVANT : CITRON !

S'il y a un changement majeur quant au souhait des "rôles" avant le prochain chapitre (que je posterai normalement dans deux semaines) alors je les changerai sinon, je laisse comme ça !

Ca vous va ?

Et pi' une pitite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Ayase.


	4. Ou comment confronter sa destiné

**Titre : **Deal.

**Chapitre : **Ou comment confronter sa destiné.

**Couple : **Drarry (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. CITRON !

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy a besoin d'Harry Potter afin d'aider sa famille. En échange Potter aura son corps autant qu'il le désire... mais cette situation est-elle vraiment si mauvaise que ça? Drarry, un deal, une moto( hein?), du "sport". ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling ! D'ailleurs vous avez vu qu'elle a sorti un nouveau livre? Qui l'a lu? Est-ce qu'il est bien?^^

**Warnings :** Lemon !Je sais à quel point vous l'avez attendu celui-là ! xD

* * *

**MERCI À KAGE19 POUR L'IMAGE DRARRY! On l'applaudi! On l'ovationne! :D**

Cette fic m'a été inspirée par le magnifique one-shot de Cheryl Dyson "Want", je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic si vous parlez anglais!

Cheryl Dyson, Want :

Rajoutez le h,t,t,p, puis supprimez les espaces et les virgules: / , / w,w,w, . f,a,n,f,i,c,t,i,o,n . ,n,e,t, / ,s, /,3,9,4,3,5,4,4 , / ,1, / ,W,a,n,t,

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je rappelle que tout ce qui est en italique sont les pensées de Draco.

* * *

Draco transplana dans son appartement londonien et recommença à détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Laissant sa rage faire surface de manière la plus destructrice dont il était capable. Au moins cette fois Blaise n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de se défouler, et puis Draco doutait fortement que Blaise aurait réussit à le calmer. Une fois que plus aucun objet n'eut survécu au carnage il se mit à imaginer toutes les malédictions répugnantes et douloureuses possibles et imaginables qu'il pourrait utiliser sur l'Auror, un verre rempli d'alcool à la main.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

Mais pourquoi ? Il était magnifique pourtant ! Il était beau, intelligent, charmeur, riche (enfin… ça dépendait des moments) et bordel, _tout _lui allait à la perfection ! Draco Malfoy était splendide ! Et ce n'était pas de la frime ou une exagération narcissique mais la pure vérité ! Alors pourquoi Potter l'avait-il rejeté ? A cause de leur animosité enfantine ? Parce qu'il était un ancien Mangemort ? Parce qu'il manquait de quelque chose ? De quelque chose de…griffondor ? Draco retint un haut-le-cœur. Encore heureux qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun de ces paysans illettrés.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le bord de son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappela de la soirée, de la chaleur du torse de Potter nu contre le sien, de l'intensité de son regard émeraude, de ses sourires tendres, du baiser vertigineux, le meilleur de la vie de Draco. Pendant un instant il avait perdu pied, il était parti dans un monde bien loin, un monde où il n'y aurait que Potter et lui, pas de Mangemorts, pas de Ministère, pas de deal, pas de problèmes, juste lui et Harry.

Juste lui et Harry s'embrassant avec pour seul témoin la lune bienveillante.

La gorge serrée il leva ses mains et les posa sur ses joues.

Elles étaient trempées.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

* * *

Draco bouda pendant presque une semaine. En fait il resta cloîtré chez lui refusant de voir ses amis jusqu'au jour où sa mère fit son apparition dans son salon, rayonnante de bonheur et une lettre au cachet officiel à la main.

-Draco, j'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles! S'écria-t-elle. Je viens de recevoir une lettre du Ministère qui nous a rendu tous nos bien ! A première vue quelqu'un aurait témoigné en notre faveur et le Ministère a décidé de faire main basse du passé ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

-Merveilleux, mère.

-Oh mon chéri je savais que tu réussirai ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à l'apprendre mais sache que je suis très fière de toi !

Draco grimaça. Entendre sa mère dire ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Potter avait apparemment été fidèle à sa parole. « Parce que je suis sympa », avait-il dit ce con. Quel insupportable emmerdeur. Maintenant Draco lui devait tellement de chose qu'il en avait le tournis. Et tout cela « gratuitement ».

Foutu Potter et son altruisme de Griffondor véreux.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

-Ta gueule.

-Pardon mon chéri ?

-Rien mère. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

* * *

-Draco, ça suffit maintenant, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

-Hm ?

Draco leva paresseusement ses yeux de la télévision moldu qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs heures.

Bon d'accord depuis plusieurs jours. Huit jours.

Neuf?

Pff Blaise n'avait pas besoin de s'exciter pour si peu ! Et puis d'ailleurs…

-Comment es-tu rentré ? Je croyais avoir bouché ma cheminée et interdit les transplanages pour être tranquille quelque temps ?

Blaise lui lança un regard sévère.

- Je confirme, ton appart est devenu un vrai refuge d'ermite ! Impossible de rentrer par voix magique. C'est pour cela que j'ai crocheté ta serrure à la moldue.

Draco lui lança un regard blanc. Les moldus savaient faire ça ? Incroyable ces sans-magie.

Blaise lui saisit les épaules et le secoua.

-Tu vois ? Tu vois à quel point la situation est grave ? Je te parle de moldus et je te dis que j'ai utilisé un de leurs moyens pour rentrer dans TA demeure de Sang-Pur péteux et tu ne réagis même pas ! C'est terrifiant Draco ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !

Draco soupira et se détacha des mains envahissantes de son ami.

-N'exagère pas Blaise. Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. Ces feuilletons moldus sont passionnants tu sais ? Je suis resté debout toute la nuit à espérer que Brandon n'allait pas lâcher Brenda pour Brenna. Tout en sachant que la mère de Brenna est amoureuse de Brat qui a eu une aventure avec…

-Aaaaaah Draco, stop ! Par pitié !

Blaise se prit la tête entre le mains et soupira. _Potter, qu'as-tu fait de lui ?_ Se lamenta le métis pendant que Draco montait le son de la machine infernale en couinant « Oh non ! Brenda est enceinte du père de Brandon, Branson! Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Breta…? » tout en plongeant une cuillère dans un pot de glace géant.

* * *

Draco soupira et resserra le col de sa veste autour de son cou. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Blaise venait le faire chier nuit et jour pour le sortir de sa pseudo « léthargie ».

N'importe quoi.

Un Malfoy n'est jamais _léthargique_. Il était seulement… un peu à la masse en ce moment. Ca arrive à tout le monde après tout ! Question d'hormones paraît-il. Comment ça c'était pour les filles ? Quelle bande d'incultes, les hommes aussi avaient des problèmes de testostérones !

Enfin...

…

…Bref.

En tout cas Blaise, dans son immense sagesse -_lisez harcèlement_-, avait réussi l'exploit de le faire sortir de sa tanière. Appartement ! De son appartement. Et ainsi se retrouvait-il dehors, dans la fraîcheur glaciale de cette fin de soirée de Novembre afin de faire une « petite promenade et de prendre une bouffée d'air frais ».

-Bouffée d'air frais c'est ça ouais, et mon cul c'est de l'hippogriffe ? Je me gèle les miches moi.

Draco soupira. Il savait que son attitude de ces dernières semaines était inacceptable pour un Malfoy mais il n'y pouvait rien.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

Cette phrase lui bouffait le cerveau. Il l'entendait à chaque instant. Impossible de s'en défaire. Il revoyait le visage de Potter, son sourire, ses baisers, ses mains sur lui, puis plus rien. Son silence. Son dos quand il se détourna de lui pour partir avec sa moto. Pour s'enfuir loin de Draco après avoir refuser l'accord tel un parfait connard d'abruti de Griffondor pourri de véracrasse puant et suintant. Draco inspira et expira pour se calmer. Peut importe combien de fois il injuriait Potter la douleur dans sa gorge et dans son cœur ne s'atténuait pas.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

-Tais-toi Potter.

Il leva les yeux et observa la lune. La lune, si belle quand elle se reflétait dans les yeux de Potter, illuminant son doux sourire. Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser l'image du brun gravée dans sa rétine.

-Laisse moi tranquille je t'en supplie.

Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains et lâcha un expiration tremblante, luttant pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues pâles rosies par le froid.

_Je ne veux pas de toi. _

-Sors de ma tête, Harry...

* * *

Draco abattit durement son poing sur la porte. Il grimaça à la douleur qui se répercuta dans son avant-bras mais il réitéra son geste sans hésitation. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. On était en Décembre et cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Potter l'avait rejeté.

Et il devenait complètement fou.

Deux putain de mois qu'il n'était plus lui-même, qu'il n'était que l'ombre du puissant et majestueux Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Deux mois que ses amis et sa famille se faisaient un sang d'encre pour lui et ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle de peur qu'il fasse « une bêtise ».

Et Draco avait craqué il devait absolument savoir. Pourquoi Potter ne le trouvait-il pas assez bien?

Il martela la porte longtemps et bruyamment. Puisqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint il commença à se demander si l'adresse que Blaise lui avait donnée avec un sourire et un « enfin ! » n'était pas erronée. 12, Square Grimault. Franchement pourquoi Potter irait s'exiler dans un quartier moldu aussi miteux ? Il y avait des tas de magnifiques villas qui n'attendaient que de recevoir le Héro Du Monde Sorcier ! –rajoutez ici des reniflement Malfoyen méprisant, merci.-

Comment ça il n'était que sept heures du matin ? ET. A-LORS ?

Potter avait toujours été insomniaque de toute manière. Comment il le savait ? Et bien…

Parce que tout le monde le savait ! Oui, parfaitement.

-Oui voilà, voilà, j'arrive! Hurla finalement une voix à l'intérieure.

Draco sentit ses intestins se tordre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il retint son souffle pendant que la porte s'ouvrait d'un geste vif.

Il allait faire voir à Potter de quel bois il se chauffait. On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malfoy ! Potter allait payer ! Il allait lui supplier à genoux de lui pardonner sa goujaterie ! Il allait… !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa tirade se coinça dans sa gorge. Sa capacité à respirer ? Et bien comment fait-on ça déjà? Vous savez inspirer, expirer ou quelque chose dans ce genre…?

La cause de ce choc neuronale était au pas de la porte…en caleçon uniquement. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, les muscles saillants, le torse puissant, les jambes finement musclées… la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue. Potter sortait du lit.

Potter. Sortait. Du. Lit.

Potter dormait soit à poil, soit en sous-vêtement.

Et il n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller avant d'ouvrir la porte. Normal direz-vous pour une heure aussi matinale.

Mais quand même…Potter était…Potter était… !

_Mais… c'est autorisé autant de muscle ?_

-Malfoy ?

Potter semblait encore endormi et complètement paumé.

-Il est cinq heures du mat', qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Cinq heures ? Mais Draco croyait qu'il était sept heures ? Aaaah ou alors il avait _prévu_ d'aller chez Potty à sept heures mais vu qu'il en avait marre d'attendre chez lui à se ronger ses ongles parfaitement manucurés… c'est étrange la vie parfois, non ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler Potter. C'est très urgent.

-…Maintenant ? Hésita Potter en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, emmêlant encore plus sa tignasse.

-Oui. Répondit fermement Draco en le poussant sans ménagement afin d'entrer dans la maison.

Il arriva dans un couloir et Potter le conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon vers la gauche. Marchant derrière Potter Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de la paire de fesses qui se mouvait devant lui.

_Bon appétit,_ se dit Draco en se léchant la lèvre du haut, laissant ses yeux se balader sur le corps musclé du Potty version athlète. _Adieu la crevette !_

Arrivé dans le salon l'Auror se retourna et regarda Draco avec interrogation. L'héritier se dégagea de son état de transe avec beaucoup d'effort. Il n'était pas là pour baver, nom d'un hippogriffe, mais pour avoir des explications !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes cheveux font toujours peur à voir Potter si en sortant du lit tu ne les coiffes pas, s'amusa tout de même Draco, jamais entendu parlé de ce merveilleux objet qu'on appelle communément un peigne ?

Potter fronça les sourcils, ce qui élargit le sourire taquin du blond. Potter se mordit la lèvre supérieure dans un effort évident pour ne pas insulter le blond. Ainsi le Potty avait l'air d'un gamin qui boude, ce qui assécha la bouche de Draco qui une vision fugace de lui se jetant sur le brun pour mordre lui-même sauvagement la lèvre rubiconde. Le brun soupira et haussa ses épaules – _musclées, Merlin oh oui !_-.

-Tu parles du truc que tu as appris à invoquer depuis tes cinq ans sans baguette magique ? Désolé mais j'ai beau être gay, je ne suis pas aussi féminin que toi…

Draco pâlit sous l'insulte et se fut au tour de Potter de sourire avec assurance.

-Je ne te permets pas Potty ! Je ne suis en aucun cas féminin ! Je fais simplement attention à mon apparence, ce que tu devrais faire aussi au vu de…de…

Draco agita les bras en direction de Potter, englobant dans son geste le corps complet du brun. Mais sur le coup il était bloqué, que pouvait-il trouver à redire sur le corps parfait en sous-vêtement et sa manière simple mais sexy de s'habiller, comme il avait pu le constater deux mois auparavant ?

Rien.

Encore si Potter ressemblait à l'anorexique écervelé qu'il avait connu à Poudlard Draco aurait pu s'en donner à cœur joie mais là…

-De ?

Potter ne s'était pas départi de son sourire et observait maintenant le blond avec un sourire goguenard devenir de plus en plus rouge tout en continuant de remuer ses bras dans de grands gestes inutiles et perdus.

_Rrrh i' m'inerve ! M'inerve !_

-Bref. Draco se racla la gorge, arrêtant de gesticuler comme un demeuré. Il y a tellement de choses à redire sur toi que j'y perds mon latin. C'est pour dire à quel point ton cas est grave, Potty !

-Hmm hmmm…

Après avoir haussé un sourcil dubitatif le golden boy se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche, s'y asseyant avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame. Draco lutta avec tout le self control qui lui restait pour ne pas fixer l'entrejambe du brun qui avait les jambes écartées et toujours en caleçon noir. _Il est vraiment en trop celui-là… _

-Je t'écoute Malfoy, quelle est cette affaire si urgente dont tu voulais me parler et pour laquelle tu ne pouvais pas attendre une heure décente?

Draco lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au Vainqueur, ce qui agaça particulièrement le blond qui avait l'habitude que les gens couinent de peur et s'enfuient en courant, ou au moins qu'ils baissent les yeux….ou l'option de Blaise : se cacher sous les meubles. Mais ce regard n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre le brun plus que ça, il semblait simplement attendre une réponse de sa part.

Draco croisa les bras et se planta devant celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal quelques semaines auparavant.

-J'exige des explications Potter.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, semblant perplexe quant à la réponse du Serpentard.

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que tu m'aies rejeté comme un goujat la dernière fois !

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit et il détourna les yeux. Draco en aurait été ravi en d'autres circonstances mais à ce moment précis il avait peur que Potter ne décide de ne pas lui répondre du tout.

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à te fournir. Et puis j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu as tout récupéré et le Ministère ne vous fera plus de mal. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, alors maintenant va-t'en.

Potter se leva avec l'intension évidente de le planter là mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se saisit du poignet du brun, qui se figea.

-Mais moi je n'ai rien fait ! Tu dis avoir « rempli ta part du marché » mais il n'y avait pas de marché puisque tu as refusé de me toucher ! Alors pourquoi as-tu quand même fait tout ça pour moi? Et ne me sors pas « parce que je suis sympa » encore une fois ou je te jure que je t'attaque Potty !

Draco serra plus fort le poignet musclé dans ses paumes, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Potter ne comprenait rien et lui ne comprenait pas Potter. Pourquoi le brun avait-il réglé tous ses problèmes sans que rien ne lui ait été donné en retour ? Potter lui avait dit qu'il le ferait parce qu'il était un gentil mais … même quelqu'un d'extrêmement sympathique et altruiste aurait pu l'inviter dans ses draps, non ?

-Est ce que je suis…repoussant à tes yeux ?

Potter le fixait, le visage crispé, semblant lutter contre Draco ne savait quoi. A la question douce du blond il secoua négativement la tête. Draco déglutit, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un ancien Mangemort ? Parce que je suis… moi ?

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent et il se retourna complètement vers le blond, levant la main qui n'était pas emprisonnée dans la poigne ferme mais tremblante du blond vers le visage de Draco.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non Draco…

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce j'ai fait pour que tu me refuses avec si peu de politesse ?

Draco ne pu les contenir davantage, des larmes douloureuses coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par la colère et la tristesse. Oh comme il haïssait Potter à ce moment précis, lui qui détestait qu'autrui voit ses faiblesses il se mettait à pleurer comme un désespéré en s'accrochant à son bras comme à un balais de sauvetage. Il était pitoyable. Pitoyable et lamentable.

Lamentablement amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Potter se saisit soudainement des poignets de Draco, se libérant aisément de la maigre poigne du blond et le colla contre son torse nu, entourant la taille de Draco entre ses bras. Draco tenta de se débattre, posant ses mains contre les pectoraux du Golden Boy et poussant de toutes ses forces amaigries par les sanglots qui l'étouffaient mais l'Auror le maintint en place en collant tout son corps contre celui de Draco, le faisant haleter malgré lui.

-Non Draco ne pleure pas. Calme-toi ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, sanglota Draco contre la nuque du brun.

Il sentit les mains chaudes de Potter tracer des cercles apaisants dans son dos.

- Si, mais pas comme ça. Pas dans un contexte aussi glauque. Soupira Potter contre l'oreille de Draco.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Les bras du brun l'écrasaient toujours contre son torse puissant, ce qui, en plus de ses sanglots qui fort heureusement se calmaient, lui rendait la tâche de respirer très difficile.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Draco. Comment aurais-je pu me regarder dans le miroir si j'avais profité des faiblesses de l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aurai profité de son corps contre son grès ? Lorsque tu aurais finalement eu ce que tu voulais tu aurais disparu de ma vie et j'aurai été plus seul et malheureux que jamais.

- Tu…m'aimes? Respira difficilement Draco.

-Merlin, tu ne sais pas depuis combien d'année je… commença à déclarer Potter avant de l'embrasser.

Potter captura ses lèvres avant que Draco n'ait pu parler. Draco ne pu empêcher un miaulement très anti-Malfoyen de franchir ses lèvres quand il sentit la bosse de Potter se frotter contre son entre-jambe.

Draco était perdu. Potter l'avait rejeté, puis lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux et maintenant il l'embrassait. De quelle planète les Griffondors venaient-ils sérieusement ? Est ce qu'il y avait des spécialistes qui étudiaient leur cas ? Un manuel ? Un sort ? Une notice ? Quelque chose ?

Harry attrapa la langue de Draco entre ses dents et la mordilla avant de l'aspirer, la suçant avec ardeur, faisant trembler les genoux de Draco qui sentait toutes ses forces et son bon sens l'abandonner. Tout ce que son cerveau anesthésié arrivait à produire c'était :

_Potter. Presque nu. Sous-vêtement. Sexy. Merlin si vous existez et que vous entendez ma prière : FAITES-MOI DISPARAITRE CE PUTAIN DE CALEÇON !_

Quand Harry se détacha pour respirer ses yeux étaient sombres et dilatés. Potter gémit et glissa sa bouche ouverte sur la gorge de Draco, haletant chaudement et envoyant des frissons à Draco à chaque respiration qui luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de succomber à l'assaut sensuel de Potter. Il l'avait vraiment fait souffrir et maintenant il lui disait la bouche en cœur qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait de lui ? Et la torture qu'il avait subit pendant ces deux longs mois alors ? Draco refusait de la jeter aux oubliettes ! Quelqu'un devait en prendre la responsabilité !

-Draco, j'ai tellement envi de toi. Soupira Potter contre l'oreille de Draco.

Oui bon. Demandé si gentiment… et puis responsabilité, responsabilité, c'est bien joli tout ça mais qui allait s'occuper de son petit problème libidineux s'il repoussait Potter ? Hein ? Et puis bon…le fait qu'il lui ait avouer l'aimer c'était pas rien quand même… et puis il était carrément bandant quoi…_Aaah, le cruel dilemme.._.

Les dents de Potter faisaient des choses vraiment très agréables au lobe de Draco qui tournèrent sa volonté à l'état liquide.

-Chambre. Lit. Tout de suite ! Grogna Potter. Puis ajouta doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'un refus: Enfin… sauf si tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose?

Draco sourit et se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel à l'attitude purement Griffondor de Potter, comme s'il allait refuser une pareille aubaine !

-Point du tout, c'était si gentiment grogné que j'ai eu l'impression d'être séduit par un barbare… Comment as-tu su ce que j'aimais Potter ? Répondit Draco avec un rire.

Harry l'embrassa et se saisit soudainement des fesses de Draco et le souleva, exhortant le blond qui poussait un petit cri de surprise à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis, rattachant ses lèvres à celles de Draco, il les conduisit à ce que Draco soupçonnait être la chambre à coucher.

_Enfin !_

Potter déplaça ses hanches lentement vers le haut, se frottant contre l'érection de Draco. Cette caresse fit gémir les deux hommes à l'unisson et leur bouche, comme aimantées, se réunirent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

Arrivé à la chambre Potter le posa à terre et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, faisant grogner Draco d'excitation il avait toujours aimé quand le sexe était un peu brutal et Potter ressemblait à un bête sauvage et implacable. Draco était au bord de la jouissance et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir se retenir sans exploser. Il s'attaqua sans plus attendre à son caleçon et le fit disparaître d'un sort informulé. _Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas autant dérangé…_ Savoir que Potter était nu et pressé contre son corps lui fit pousser un gémissement indécent qui fit haleter Harry.

La chemise du blond était complètement déboutonnée, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas que Potter s'en soit chargé. Les mains enchanteresses de l'Elu caressaient sans pitié tout le corps de Draco son visage, ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses et remontaient pour suivre le même schéma mais sans jamais toucher la partie de Draco qui hurlait le plus son besoin d'attention. Le frustrant au possible mais l'excitant tout autant. Potter le rendait vraiment fou. Une main se glissa soudain autour de Draco et le tint fermement.

-Putain Draco, la voix de Potter était rauque et hachée. Je vais te faire hurler.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, excité comme un malade par la promesse du brun, ses hanches bougeant avec force contre l'érection de l'auror. Il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps; il fallait que Potter le touche, maintenant!

Ils traversèrent la distance qui les séparait du lit et finirent par s'effondrer sur les couvertures. Potter au-dessus de Draco, son sourire se fit prédateur.

-Enfin dans mon lit Draco… Susurra le brun en se baissant vers le blond pour l'empêcher de lâcher une de ses si « charmantes » répliques.

Potter roula des hanches, frottant leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Draco miaula de plaisir et attira Potter à lui pour un baiser. Un grognement mêlé à un gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Draco qui sourit, sachant que Potter mourrait d'envi de se retrouver enfin en lui .Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et Potter l'entraîna dans un autre baiser.

-Retire tes putains de vêtements, commanda Potter lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle.

-**Maintenant**. Siffla Potter.

_Parseltongue_, réalisa Draco en gémissant. _Oh putain que c'est sexy, Merlin encore!_

L'une des mains de Draco était emmêlée dans les épais cheveux de Potter, l'autre pétrissait les muscles de son dos avec joie. Mais Draco grogna; il y avait vraiment trop de vêtements entre eux. Draco voulait sentir le corps nu de Potter contre le sien. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre !

Draco se sépara à contre cœur de Potter et ils se mirent à deux pour le déshabiller entièrement. Quand Potter fit glisser le pantalon hors des jambes blanches et galbées il se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres. Le blond couina quand il sentit une chaleur envelopper son sexe : Potter commençait à le sucer, le travaillant doucement –_Merlin, plus fort par pitié c'est de la torture!_- à partir de la base jusqu'au sommet avec sa bouche chaude et moite.

Draco voûta le dos dans un spasme compulsif et ses mains arrachèrent en partie les couvertures hors du lit pendant qu'il combattait sa jouissance. Bordel, mais pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt ? Il avait perdu deux mois de sexe intense ! Il se serait giflé.

La langue de Potter retraça la veine sur le sexe de Draco. Mais quand il sentit les dents de l'Auror faire le même trajet, Draco explosa.

-Po-otter..! Draco gémit avec indécence et vint avec force, giclant sur les lèvres de Potter et sur son abdomen.

Les tremblements semblèrent durer éternellement, ce qui laissa Draco tout à fait rassasié et quasiment incapable de bouger. Il se releva avec peine sur les coudes, des excuses sur les lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Potter planant au-dessus de lui, le regard brillant et se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Délicieux, mon amour.

Draco rougit et enroula une main dans les cheveux noirs en désordre et attira l'Auror dans un autre baiser. Le sexe encore dur de Potter heurta le flanc de Draco, qui savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Ravalant sa fierté mal placée dans ce genre de moment il planta son regard dans celui de Potter et écarta les jambes, s'offrant à lui complètement.

Il avala sa salive, incertain quant à son offre, mais la lueur dans les yeux de Potter en valait la peine. L'Auror se mit à respirer très fort, les yeux fixés dur les cuisses indécemment écartées, dévoilant une verge qui recommençait à prendre vie lentement et des testicules qu'il avait hâte de regoûter. Il se lécha les lèvres, rouges des baisers partagés avec son futur amant.

- Putain Draco, tu es tellement…

Draco sourit, satisfait de son effet. Un Malfoy ne se soumet jamais mais Potter était différent. Draco savait qu'il le traiterait avec respect et qu'il savait ce que ce cadeau représentait pour l'héritier Malfoy. Et puis Potter avait avoué être amoureux de lui, comment lui faire comprendre autrement qu'il était dans le même état? Un Malfoy a du mal avec l'expression des sentiments, alors il agit.

Potter déglutit et se pencha pour embrasser Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Un évadé de prison n'aurait pas fait mieux_, pensa Draco avec amusement. Potter jeta quelques sorts informulés vaguement désagréables à son anus.

-Ca va ? J'arrête si tu as trop mal. Promit Potter avec douceur.

Draco lui fit un sourire tremblant. Il savait que lorsque Potter le pénétrerait il aurait la sensation d'être arraché en deux mais la tendresse et la patience de Potter l'aidèrent à se détendre.

Les doigts de Potter vinrent en premier. Il les rajouta lentement et un par un, s'assurant qu'ils étaient suffisamment lubrifiés et que Draco ne souffrait pas avant d'en rajouter un autre. Les gestes de l'Auror se voulaient minutieux et doux, mais Draco sentait à quel point le brun avait juste envi de l'empaler et de le baisser le plus fort possible. Ce désir était si fort que tous le corps de Potter tremblait, faisant contracter ses muscles sous l'effort de domination évidente.

Et c'est ça qui donna le plus de plaisir à Draco, calmant le feu qui lui brulait les entrailles que fouillaient le brun. Il voulait lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il était prêt et qu'il pouvait arrêter de se faire du mal et enfin le prendre, néanmoins il supposait qu'un Potter patient et scrupuleux était préférable à un goujat qui ne s'occuperait que de son propre plaisir, comme Draco l'avait fait à maintes reprises à ses amants. Il s'en excusait platement à présent.

Potter retira finalement ses doigts et se pencha vers Draco, l'embrassant sensuellement.

-Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de Draco qui s'exécuta.

Potter le pénétra lentement, ses yeux verts rivés sur le visage de Draco avec une inquiétude griffondoresque touchante, cherchant à détecter la moindre trace de douleur sur le visage pâle. Mais Draco avait été soigneusement préparé et il n'en éprouvait que très peu. En fait il était émerveillé par les sensations que la queue de Potter qui s'enfonçait dans son corps lui procurait. C'était incomparable.

Il en voulait plus.

Potter se calma et prit quelques instants afin d'embrasser Draco et lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à l'intrusion. Le brun était loin d'être petit et insignifiant.

Draco laissa finalement un sourire aguicheur étirer ses lèvres pendant qu'il caressait le dos de Potter.

-Potter arrête d'être si Griffondor et bouge par Salazar !

Potter grogna.

-Attends putain, t'es tellement serré que je crois que je vais jouir…

Draco pouffa. _Oh Merlin je viens de pouffer comme une ado pré-pubère, que quelqu'un m'achève. _

- N'est-ce pas l'objectif ? Susurra-t-il en pinçant les fesses du Sauveur.

Potter grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière, semblant lutter de toutes les fibres de son corps pour ne pas s'enfoncer de toutes ses forces dans Draco.

-Arrête ça, Malfoy.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _Les Griffondors _! Soupira-t-il intérieurement avec une pointe d'attendrissement involontaire.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me faire hurler…j'ai plutôt envi de bailler là .Le taquina-t-il pour le faire réagir.

Potter releva vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Et si je fais ça tu vas t'endormir peut-être ?

Potter donna un grand coup de rein et le corps tout entier de Draco se décolla des draps humides. Il ouvrit la bouche et gémit, laissant le plaisir lui remplir les sens.

-Si tu savais ce que tu me fais Draco… déclara soudainement Potter. J'ai toujours été intéressé par toi tu sais ? Depuis Poudlard mon cœur bat pour toi…mais toi tu m'as toujours détesté… et puis j'ai reçu ta lettre. Tu te vendais à moi contre un peu de mon influence…J'étais désespéré quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas accepter ton offre. Et depuis je suis une vraie loque. Encore deux jours et je me serai précipiter chez toi pour te supplier de m'accepter, bouquet de roses et chocolat à la main comme un parfait abruti.

Draco ricana doucement.

-J'aurai bien aimé voir ça quand même…

Potter se pencha vers l'oreille du blond.

- Si tu promets de m'aimer aussi je te jure de te rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Chuchota-t-il avant de lécher le lobe et de le prendre entre ses dents.

Draco pouffa et se tortilla sous Potter, frottant son sexe de nouveau dur contre les abdos du brun.

-Promis monsieur le romantique. Soupira Draco avant de quémander un baiser.

Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent Harry lâcha un son rauque et retira son sexe complètement du corps chaud de Draco avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, buttant contre la prostate du blond qui gémit de plaisir. Il répéta son geste et Draco retint un hurlement avec difficulté. _Merlin que c'est bon ! _

-Draco, murmura Potter en un gémissement.

Il augmenta la puissance de ses poussées et Draco se tordait pour venir à sa rencontre dans des miaulements de plaisir. Se perdant de plus en plus dans les sensations merveilleuse que cette chair en lui provoquaient.

- Aaah…Po-tter !

-Harry, corrigea l'Auror.

-Harry, chuchota Draco dans un souffle en regardant le visage tordu de plaisir du brun.

-Oh putain, Draco, gémit le griffon.

Ses mouvements devinrent quasiment bestiaux. Il pénétrait Draco avec force tout en s'accrochant à la tête du lit pour pouvoir s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans l'antre moite et si serrée. Le blond s'accrochait aux draps mais son corps décollait du lit à chaque coup de reins puissants de Potter.

Draco ne retenait plus ses hurlements et bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, sentant l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il n'avait jamais connu monter en lui. Après un ultime coup de rein Potter se déversa en lui dans un grognement félin qui signa la fin de Draco. Il vint dans entre leur deux corps dans de longs spasmes.

Harry s'effondra sur Draco, frissonnant. Son souffle était humide et rapide contre le cou de Draco.

-Putain, c'était...

-Je sais. Je suis exceptionnel.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rit.

- Exceptionnellement narcissique et pédant en effet. Susurra Potter en léchant le cou de Draco qui gloussa.

_Et tant pis pour la fierté Malfoy, je crois que ça fait un moment qu'elle s'est barrée._ L'Auror lança un sortilège de nettoyage et se retira de Draco, sans néanmoins trop s'éloigner du corps de Draco qu'il continuait de caresser lentement et sensuellement.

-Potter ?

L'Auror releva la tête et posa son menton sur le torse blanc. Draco rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Hm…on est ensemble alors ?

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

-Uniquement si tu m'appelles Harry.

Le blond rougit de contentement et caressa les cheveux du brun.

-Alors dis-moi Ha-rry, il susurra son prénom en descendant ses mains jusqu'aux fesses galbées du brun, tu aurais encore tes gants en cuir ?

* * *

Vilààààà 15pages ! Je suis fière de moi hohoho !^^

**Z'avez aimé ? **

**Vous en voulez plus ? **

Demandez-moi et je vous refais une fic Drarry avec…plus de sexe peut-être ? Ca fait un moment que j'ai un strip-tease qui me trotte dans la tête…

Mais pour ça vous savez ce qu'il faut faire : review, review ! xD

Ayase


End file.
